1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a running board mechanism for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a running board mechanism for a vehicle which is designed to vertically move down and return to its original position.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a running board 1 aids entry into recreational vehicles (RVs) which have higher ground clearances compared to a sedan.
However, since a conventional running board is simply fixed to a vehicle body 2 (i.e. as a side seal outer panel), there is a drawback in that it is inconvenient for passengers such as the elderly, the disabled and children to step on the running board due to the increased ground clearances and for fear of falling and/or injuring themselves in the process of stepping onto and/or off the running board.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art